SOMA Harry
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: The Dursleys went too far and know Harry at age 6 is sent to a brain doctor with a new idea in technology only problem the doctor is a lie say goodbye to human Harry and say hello to SOMA Harry haha divide and multiply me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Doctor

It had been six years since Harry had been living with the Dursleys ever since they found the child left on there front perch and ever since they had hated the would be wizard even though the child didn't know this fact and the Dursleys hated the wizarding world most of all Petunia Dursley who was never allowed in that world so when Vernon came home angry and started beating into her freak of a nephew she didn't care not even when blood started flowing from the child's head but then she did care when cops were swarming in and was arresting them thanks to a neighbor that happened to spot the Dursleys from their window and called the cops and later when Harry was in the hospital no one noticed when a new be doctor noticed the brain damage and offered to test something he had wanted to test or the fact that the next day after the test said man walked out of the hospital Harry still connected to the machine and a chip in his hand when a nurse found Harry he was gone his body was there but the brain no activity he had become brain dead and with no other family but the ones in jail they had decided to cut the line and the child was put in a commentary as another lost child but down in the atlantic sea someone opened their new eyes for the first time

"Where where am I"

Two years later

Remus Lupin had finally gotten angry and stressed enough to come and yell at the traitor that got his friends killed and it was with that thought that Remus was walking up the stairs of Azkaban with a guard to go have a visit to one Sirius Black

"You know if you wanted to yell at me a probably deserve it" that was not what the werewolf expected

"What no I didn't do it no talk about how you know who tortured you for the information no plaiming no mocking of me for thinking you were my friend" Remus growled at the cell door only to step beck at the skinny hand that grasped the bars strong and Sirius pulled himself closer

"No because it's it's all my fault that that Lilly and and James oh god" Sirius said before burst with tears and quickly the guard cast a patronus to keep the dementors away while Remus he was staring at the man he had called friend

"If I never told them if I never told them" Sirius said inching away from the bars only to be grabbed by Remus and dragged forward until Sirius was eyes to golden eyes to Remus

"Told them what" Remus asked with a growl in his throat

"If only I never told them to change the secret keeper" Serous said and then when he saw Remus's face a spark went through the old dogs eyes a spark of hope

"Please Remus be live me I didn't even have a trial to tell if I was lying heck I doubt if anyone even checked my wand" Sirius said this caused Remus to sit back

"Heck they didn't even check my arms" Sirius said before pulling up both sleeves and showing two extremely skinny arms but no dark mark

"Okay I'm beginning to believe you I'll check out about a court date and I'll ask Dumbledore for help" Remus said getting up

"Wait how's Harry is he okay" Sirius asked looking for any gleam of hope and knowledge only to slump when Remus shrugged

"Don't know the courts didn't allow me to take him and Dumbledore told me he found a place that should protect him but it seems someone some how lost the potter will even Dumbledore has been looking for it in the storage but it's like it disappeared" Remus said before leaving Sirius to his thoughts

"Harry I hope your okay" Sirius said before when he was sure no one was watching turning back into padfoot and waiting out his jail time or better yet when Remus got him a court sesan and yes there was a hint of hope left in that old dog

Well I hope you guys like this chapter I won't post it till I'm also finished with the second one but I hope you like what I did with this one and I know you guys are thinking what the heck why is there so little of the Harry Potter pov well for a bit it won't be about Harry oh he will come in every once and awhile but right know I'm going to be showing you guys most of the main characters for this story know this is going to be before Harry's Hogwarts years so roll with me and I hope some of you guys know about the game SOMA if you don't please check it out by either buying the game or better yet watching a play through and most of the reason I am telling you guys this is because of the extremely small SOMA stories on fanfiction so yeah I hope you guys enjoy this story and please check my poll to vote and review what you guys think or know what happened to Harry


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: freedom

It had been a few days since Remus had talked to Sirius and today the werewolf was heading to Dumbledore's office to see if he could help him and having sent him messages that he had wanted to meet up with him but he was discreet about it copying some of the old ways they did during the war in the order the thought kinda made Remus laugh he was being secretive when there was no need but something in his gut told him that in the coming days he was going to have to be extremely careful in what he does

Remus was wondering where that thought came from while he was climbing the stairs to the headmaster's door only to walk into a kid running down the stairs

"Oh sorry about that" Remus said holding out his hand for the child that looked to be in 2nd year

"No problem" the kid said standing up till a girl with pink hair appeared behind him and smacked him on the back of the head

"Yes there is Charlie Weasley you left me alone with Snape and Dumbledore up there" the girl said her hair turning a bright red this caused Remus to stare in shock at the girl before Charlie started laughing his head off

"Well I wasn't the one that put a flaming drought potion in snape's soup this morning" Charlie said this caused Remus to smirk before passing the two chatting kids and up to the headmaster's office where he found Severus Snape with a double of enchanted ice by the color in his mouth trying to stop the red of fire from escaping his throat ah the flaming drought one of Remus's favorites for pranks although most people call it something else Dragons breath and it was with that in mind that Remus smirked at Snape before tossing him the antidote he usually kept on him and when giving a look he elaborated

"I thought there might still be pranksters in Hogwarts so I came prepared that one is one of the ideal choices" Remus said smirk before turning to Dumbledore and ignoring the sound of hissing flames that were being tossed by the potion

"Ah Remus yes how are you my boy when I saw your letters they caused me some confusion" Dumbledore said this caused Snape's head to snap up and watch

"That is because I didn't won't anybody else to find out except you two and Minnie" and as soon as Remus said that name he found a hand had hit the back of his head

"Mr. Lupin I would do to remind you that while on school grounds you call me by my title as teacher" Minerva Mcgonagall said smiling at one of her favorite students this also caused Snape to smirk but then Remus's face became serious

"I had a talk with Sirius" Remus said and everyone went silent Snape started glaring at the ground probably remembering that one prank gone bad, while Albus and Minerva had went silent

"And what did he say" Dumbledore said with cold eyes only to find Remus leaning on the wall with a perplexed face

"Oh just that he never got a trial and that he blamed himself for what happened to Lily and James" Remus said this caused everyone to look up most with their own perplexed faces

"Why would he want a trial if he already admits that he did it" Snape asked himself not seeing any short of reasoning except that Sirius had went insane in Azkaban which was possible

"Yeah but when I asked what he blamed himself for it wasn't for killing them it was for getting them to choose a different secret keeper" Remus said this caused Albus to shoot straight up and stare hard into Remus's eyes and knowing what the headmaster was doing he allowed it and after a bit Albus sat back down

"Ill try my best to get the ministry to pull up a jury and trial and in that trail we will find out if Sirius black is a traitor or if we put an innocent man in jail" Albus said then the group split up Snape and Minerva to check their grades and make plans, Remus to scrounge up anything he could find that would point out the truth to him while Albus sent a letter to the ministry and then because of what everybody had been talking about decided to check up on Harry he hadn't for awhile because someone cough Malfoy cough had gotten him out of the school for a month searching for age restriction papers the idiot thought that he could get me put out of Hogwarts by my own old age ha as if' Dumbledore thought before he took a trophy off his desk and used the secret Portkey to get to the Dursleys home only to find it abandoned

What What happened here" Albus asked himself

"Oh the Dursleys they were arrested for child abuse and attempt of murder" Someone said and looking over Dumbledore spotted the owner of the neighboring house

"Thank you and what happened to the boy that was staying here Harry" Dumbledore asked hoping this was a nightmare or that there was some hope

"Oh you mean that kid last I heard of him was that they took him to a hospital and he died from brain damage" the Neighbor said before walking away and leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts and with those thoughts Albus walked from Hospital to Hospital trying to find where and what happened to Harry until he found it the Hospital they told him of how a new doctor had tried something they had been studying and that the study was completely harmless but afterwards they found Harry brain dead and that doctor gone but what they found preculture was when they barred the child

"That doctor can't remember his name came back and I swear when everyone's backs were turned he wrote something into Harry's grave stone" the Nurse said then after getting the location Dumbledore went to pay his respects to a unkempt grave

"I'm sorry my boy it seems this old man cost you too much in the hope of safety I led you to death" Dumbledore said and patted the grave only to feel something itched into it and upon looking closer found this

 _The body lies dead but the mind lies with me Harry Potter lives but lets see if he passess the experimint_

It looked like someone was full of themselfs

"But if he does have Harry this could be a fake body hmm" Dumbledore said before scanning the writing and found a bit of DNA left on it and stored it inside a pocket he had then he disapparated


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The search

It took three weeks before Sirius Black was released and the wizarding world found out about Peter Peturgres betrayal and in that time Albus had put back together the order of the Phoenix to search for this Doctor but sadly they still didn't have any leads

"Uh Professor thank you for helping me back there" Sirius said while he was walking a free man with his wand out of the ministry with Albus

"Yes I know but I must be on my way I have some things I need to do" Albus said hoping to find Harry before Sirius

"Oh where's Harry oh I can't wait to meet him is he like James or Lily or maybe he got more of my trade of talent after all I was around him a lot and I think I remember somewhere that" Sirius stopped when he saw Dumbledore raise his hand Albus new what the man was doing he was looking for the best thing he had right now and that was Harry and Remus and with there youngest member missing and add to the fact that Harry was Sirius's Godson

"That is part of what those things I need to do are Sirius Harry's missing and or dead" Dumbledore said and he watched as the other man's face went even more deathly pale before a spark went through those eyes a spark that Albus remembered

"How can I help find Prongslet" Sirius said with out any jokes this reminded Albus of Sirius most favorite crolity his defensiveness of family and right know Harry and Remus are the only family he had left

"You can take a few days traveling with Remus and as long as Remus watch out for you, you may continue after that to search for Harry I can trust Remus to make sure you don't over exert yourself and drink your potions" Dumbledore said before tossing the ex convict a portkey and when Sirius gave him a look

"What I already knew you would ask the question" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes this caused the famous prankster smirk to come back but Albus noticed it had a tent of animalistic clarity's and then with that Sirius vanished and Albus apparated to Hogwarts to check on the student body and control the search

Albus picked up an old chess board and put it on his desk and on that board he put several old chess pieces hand made and the board changed as well as the pieces and there in front of him was a map that showed where the order of the phoenix was and over in a city in america Sirius appeared right beside Remus's chess piece

"Let the search begin" Albus said 'and this time' Albus thought looking into the top draw of his desk 'this time I will make sure all of the pieces make it back home' Albus thought staring at two pieces of Chess that was a deep black before closing the draw

Else where

"Haheehlhaheeh Come out come out wherever you are" Something screamed and before the creation could reacted a small nimble figure had already climbed up into the rafters of a communication's bay and screeching the large monstrosity tried to follow only to fall over by another nimble figure tripping it then more of them came out of several holes and crooks in the metal and they charged the monstrosity and drained it until it crashed into the ground then the hord left scattering and regrouping on some form of glowing blue plant that all of them touched and deposited energy before they all went to sleep

'That should be enough to last me a bit longer' Harry Potter thought letting himself back into his bed

In america

Crash crack and the sounds of glass breaking and we see a body flying out of a building second to top floor and then be caught and pulled back in before any can see him

"Know your going to tell me who this guy is or I will let that drop kill you" Sirius said looking down at the criminal they had caught and while what they were doing did seem brutal they didn't have the time or the Veritaserum so they had to improvise

"Do you know where we can find this man" Sirius said shoving the paper with the Doctor that kidnapped Harry's name was on in front of the man's face

"I I can't tell you dude if I did he he would do his test's on me and there ain't nothing that you can do that's worse then that" The criminal said shaking away from Sirius although he tried to get back even more when he saw his eyes had went a dark color

"Oh really well my in all but blood nephew is in this man's hands so you better tell me because anything that he does to him I will do to you if you don't tell me" Sirius said and when the man felt Remus's hands land on his shoulder he instantly yelped and started talking

"Okay okay he's called Dr. David Munshi here and the last shipment he sent was about fifteen months ago and as far as I know his experiments have stopped" the criminal said then he felt something touch the side of his head and heard someone speak in latin then nothing he woke up hours later in a alleyway with the stuff he stole and the police surrounding him

The Doctor's place

Knock knock

"No one's here leave" a voice said inside and instead of leaving the door was knocked down and in strolled Albus, Minerva, Snape, Remus, and finally Sirius and there on the couch was the man they were looking for

"You" Sirius said and would have charged forward and used a unforgivable if Remus didn't stop him

"Let me guess you're one of those people that want me dead heh there's enough of those" the man known as David said before he stood up

"You want to know what I did" the officially drunk man said leaning forward and giving them a glare although it would have been more impressive if he wasn't looking at the laptop

"Haha I went and created a house for experiments and caused everyone in there's deaths oh sure there's survivors and all of them want me dead so what are you going to do about that because if you aren't Simmon you aren't going to kill me David Munshi" the man said before bursting into insane laughter it was at that point the group figured they wasted their time this man was insane but then they noticed something on the computer then with a loud zap David was on the ground dead

"Finally found that sicko oh hello there thanks for getting that guy to yell out his name I've been looking for him" a voice said from the computer then a man that looked to be in his late 20's alongside a women that looked to have blood covering her

"Hey there I would be one of that idiots experiments names Simon and by a guess I would say you lot are here looking for someone or something" Simon said while his companion disappeared

"Yes we were looking for a child that this man experimented on his name's Harry do you happen to have any info about him and when he saw the shocked look on the man's face he would say yes and the woman returned as well shocked

"Wait Harry as in Harry Potter he's the only kid on PATHOS-II well I can tell you this he's alive probably won't look the same but his alive" the woman said and with a whoop Sirius had instantly went closer to the screen

"Where where is my Godson" Sirius asked no pleaded to the two and after the two talked the both nodded

"Sure on one request" Simmon said and when Dumbledore nodded he continued

"Okay I will give you guys the location if you kill us" Simon said pointing at himself and his companion and when it went silent they didn't seem to mind

"That maniac has us trapped here for ages we thought we were escaping we thought that somehow this was the future but nope it was just a little game for him to watch so just kill us we don't want to continue this game" the girl said pointing at a button then they showed them the location and Snape reached forward and pushed the button and everyone just stared

"I can understand that" Snape whispered and only Remus heard then he moved on and started making a portkey then quickly the group used it to finally get to where Harry was

PATHOS-II

Well they could tell one thing about this place that the people they saw called PATHOS-II it was dark and by the looks dangerous further proven by the odd sounds of electricity going off around the place and quickly the group pulled out their wands they didn't know what to expect here

Slowly the group moved forward listening for any kind of sound

"Remus can you hear anything with thoughts wolf ears of yours" Sirius asked then the group watched as Remus eyes started to glow a bit yellow then he started to look all over in shock

"Well first off we are under water" Remus said this caused Minerva to look up at the ceiling in fear

"And secondly something is moving in the darkness" Remus said before lighting his wand and walking forward and soon the group started to hear screaming

"He help me ow help me ow please" someone screamed in the darkness and the group instantly hurried but what they found surprised them it was a deactivated machine by the looks of it and then they heard a click and the message repeated then repeated

"This is a trap" Snape said turning around and coming face to face with a mutilated face attached to a huge body

"you will die" a distorted female voice screamed out of the behemoth before it charged alongside others that had appeared with the creature they seemed to have come from the metal of the walls themself and know they surrounded them

"Back up know" Sirius said aiming his wand at one of the creatures it moved forward and Sirius shot a pertigo to stale it but the spell seem to bounce back and hit the dead machine

"Albus I don't think magic will do anything to these things" Snape said while the group slowly inched closer together

"I agree it seems we may have to retreat" Albus said ready to pull out his escape portkey but then they heard something

"Is that music" Remus said before they heard hissing from the monstrosities

"It's the brat" one screamed in anger that is before the floor below it opened up and she fell half way before it closed slicing her in two the rest instantly went defensive and while they did Snape watched and studied

"Well who ever this brat is these things are scared of him" Snape whispered watching as the chanting continued then the actual music started (who we are by Imagine dragons)

Then the roof and floor seemed to beat with the sounds of feet moving

 **Up in the morning,**

 **Up in the evening,**

 **Picking down talks when the birds get back to me.**

 **Oh, to me.**

 **Up on the mountain,**

Then a panel above one of the monsters opened and she was dragged up until she disappeared

 **Down in the king's lair,**

Another panel opened underneath another one of them and the group could hear screams coming from the hole before it closed

 **Pushing these boxes in the heat of the afternoon.**

 **Oh, afternoon.**

Then they watched as a small figure jumped down into the shadows around them then the person activated something and they could hear the whir of a blade then he touched his weapon against a side and they could see the sparks

 **We were never welcome here,**

 **We were never welcome here at all.**

 **No.**

Then others dropped each with the same weapon and they charged

 **It's who we are.**

 **Doesn't matter if we've gone too far.**

 **Doesn't matter if it's all okay.**

 **Doesn't matter if it's not our day.**

They sang on even as they cut and crushed the much larger machines they cut a diced slicing into the metal to pieces

 **Save us,**

 **From What we are,**

Then they dispersed taking the body's of their fallen and the enemy's fallen down into holes in the ground and none of them could see them and still there was monsters guarding the magic users

 **Don't look clear,**

 **It's all uphill from here.**

 **Ooh.**

Then they heard more coming

"Second wave" Snape said impressed

 **Up in the attic,**

A panel opened and shut with another monster down

 **Down in the cellar,**

Once more

 **Lost in a static,**

This time a screen appeared beside the monsters with someone they couldn't see on it

" **Coming back for more."**

" **Oh, for more."**

The person sang then one of the monsters hissed with anger and smashed the screen then the largest bunch jumped down onto the monsters

 **Out with the reason,**

 **In with the season,**

 **Taking down names in my book of jealousy.**

 **Jealousy.**

And with saws spinning their deadly dance they cut and smashed into the machines

 **We were never welcome here.**

 **We were never welcome here at all.**

 **No.**

Then the monstrosities were all dead and the people no creatures surrounded them continuing their song

 **It's who we are.**

 **Doesn't matter if we've gone too far.**

 **Doesn't matter if it's all okay.**

 **Doesn't matter if it's not our day.**

 **Because it's who we are.**

 **Doesn't matter if we've gone too far.**

 **Doesn't matter if it's all okay.**

 **Doesn't matter if it's not our day.**

 **Save us,**

 **What we are,**

 **Don't look clear,**

 **It's all uphill from here.**

 **Ooh.**

Then they leaned forward and sang in groups

 **They say we're crazy.**

The group in front of them sang

 **They say we're crazy.**

The group to their left sang

 **They say we're crazy.**

The group to there right sang

 **They say we're crazy.**

The group behind them sang

 **They say we're crazy.**

The group's in front and to there right sang

 **They say we're crazy.**

The groups behind them and to their left sang

 **They say we're crazy.**

Then they all screamed the cry

 **They say we're,**

They all song then fell silent as another jumped down from above with his hand outstretched to them

 **crazy.**

He sang before talking

"You guy want to live come with me" the person no child said he was small and looked to be wearing a hoodie all of them were small and wearing hoodies and each one looked to be wearing some form of swim suit but what sparked most of their interests were the red eyes

"Well you guys coming or what I don't have all day" the kid in front of us said and before anyone could make a decision Sirius grabbed the kid's hand and nodded

"I'll come with you" Sirius said then laughed a bit

"I kinda like how you guys did that" Sirius said then nodding and the magic users could practically feel there smiles from within the hoods before they started running with the adults in the middle then they started singing again and dragging the bodies of their fallen and enemy's again

 **It's who we are.**

 **Doesn't matter if we've gone too far.**

 **Doesn't matter if it's all okay.**

 **Doesn't matter if it's not our day.**

 **Because it's who we are.**

 **Doesn't matter if we've gone too far.**

 **Doesn't matter if it's all okay.**

 **Doesn't matter if it's not our day.**

They sang as they jumped flipped or just ran with the horde and the small group of adults were in the thick of it and was surprised by the Ser number there were

 **Why won't you save us,**

 **From What we are,**

 **We Don't look clear,**

 **It's all uphill from here.**

 **Ooh.**

The music continued even when the lead of the horde jumped and disappeared with the group following until the wizards and witch found themselves in front of a air duct leading down and Sirius happily jumped down it followed closely by Remus then the last of the group gave each other a look before following down the winding tunnel and the music only stopped when they reached the bottom

* * *

I hope you guys liked this I have been waiting a while for this chapter this is the reason why most of the others seemed more rushed was because I just couldn't wait for this chapter I've had this in my head for ages and I hope you guys like the little army I made in this chapter also if some of you guessed yes and how or why will be explained in the next chapter and those that are asking how small children or child made saws among other stuff you will find out next time and don't forget to vote for your favorite story on my poll that you can get to by opening my profile the more votes a story gets the more updates for said story


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: one mind several bodys

After the group got back up and together they watched as a lot of the children went off into another room with the virus and after a bit they heard the sound of drills and heavy machinery

"What are they doing in there" Sirius asked only to be surprises when one of them opened the blinds and let them see inside it looked like a workshop but the whole room was glowing blue because all across the walls there was these blue suckets they looked like some form of animal and everyone and again one of the children would stop by one of these things and let its hand be eaten into it before the kid pulled it out

"That's the repair and recreation room" one of the kids closest to Sirius said and his voice it was almost silent it was obviously a small child's voice yet he looked no taller then a 10 year old

"What do you recreate" Snape asked before watching as before there eyes one of the monsters these kids had fought was scraped down and it's blue socket that had been on its back placed with the others before they took it apart then back together in a familiar look it looked just like one of the kids then one of them walked up and touched its head and it started screaming in that females voice

"No no this body is mine you hear me you little brat this is mine" but she was interrupted as the head had snapped up and the preface face was destroyed and replaced with a endoskeleton head then they put the hood/mask as they now saw and reactivated it it looked around then stood up and started helping the others

"What are you" Snape asked looking down at this impossible foe if they ever was in a war with something like this they would lose

"We are one but we are many" the robot child said this caused Dumbledore to smirk

"Legion you're a legion" Dumbledore said then they watched as this legion finished there work before finishing and most of them went to sleep but some started looking around and playing

"Huh I guess they're still children but who are all of you before this" Remus asked watching as one of the legion created a swing and pushed another on it

"Are name is Harry we are one person" the child that was standing beside them said this caused all of them to freeze

"Your Harry" Sirius said the white of his eyes showing

"Yes that was the name the Doctor called me the Dursleys called me Freak but Mrs. Rosary called me legion" Harry said before he looked at Sirius and Remus closely and they could hear the cameras inside the hood moving to look closer to them without getting in there personal space

"I remember you I think" Harry said before he and the others of the legion seemed to spark and twitch then started grabbing their heads and glitching voices came out

"papapapadfoot wolfwolfie moma daddy" they screamed still twitching before Sirius quickly brought one of them into a hug

"Shh shh little prongslet shh it's okay" Sirius said and almost instantly all of the legion stopped

"Sorry I was reliving some memories" Harry said before looking up at Sirius then looking at Remus and both could imagine the small child smiling up at them before Harry pushed Sirius away

"okay I guess you guys came here for me" Harry said with a tint of sadness

"Yes we did and know we can leave this place and give you a better life" Sirius said with a smile and everyone else nodded as well that is till

"I can't"

"What what do you mean" Remus asked leaning down but Harry walked away and picked up one of the blue suckets before he attached it to the wall

"We can't leave because the only food energy we can eat is down here these sacs we call them pathos batteries there the only thing keeping us alive" Harry said looking at the battery

"If they run out of power then we run out of power we still are this place is on its last legs heck you guys got here on a lucky time the air still works" Harry said and all of them flinched at the image

"All of us down here are fighting for the energy right now there's three teams" Harry said and it sounded like he was giving them warning too

"There's Simon the second controlling the upper bots if you guys thought my head was the only one inside a metal robot guess again then there's Rosary the fifth she controls the large bots that used to be people that worked here there body are completely destroyed and trapped into the metal and battery" Harry explained this caused all of them to shiver

"Then there's us the legion we scrap the two other teams and make more of yourself and to give the body's laid to rest" Harry said and pointed at a grave marker that was over a door

"The other two groups can't copy what we do because my mind was younger at least that's the theory right now the only thing there minds sense is hatred and betrayal so they will kill anything rip apart everything and drain anything they can until they kill themselves" Harry said this caused them to become quiet

"So how do we get enough power to get you out" Sirius asked they all watched as Harry set down and the last of the other prices of legion went to sleep

"to keep this body moving for a year 5 of the batteries at full charge but to get me completely out of here we would need more then this place has" Harry said then he watched as they sat down on the cold floor

"What do you mean" Snape said interested

"This body is just a piece you see the others can't copy what I do because they aren't all one person there several copy of a person I'm the only group that is all one person if you guys want me out of here you're going to have to bring this whole room and everything in it and find a different power source other wise if I die in this body up on the surface I would still also be down here" Harry said before he got up and moved so he was in front of the door they came in at

"I'll stand watch you guys get some sleep" Harry said before going silent instead of doing that Sirius got up and left walking around the place that Harry lived and the others soon started walking around as well trying to find a plan.

With Sirius

Sirius had manage to get to the swing that a few of the legion was playing on but know it was empty most likely Harry trying to save energy

This caused Sirius some pain at having that thought Harry was on a timed clock and the timer went down faster and faster as long as there was no energy with this in mind Sirius sat down onto the swing staring down in grieve

With Remus

Remus was looking around the repair and rebuild room studying the thousands of sleeping bots they seemed dead to the world but when Remus got closer he could see a tiny pinprick of red light in there eyes before he backed up but he backed up a bit too quickly it seems and he fell crashing into some extra parts

"You know those aren't meant to be laid in" Harry said from the bot he had been examining it was a bit confusing because he could also see Harry looking outside the door while he was also airing in front of him then he watched as Harry got up out of some kind of chair but then he noticed that there had been a helmet on his head that instantly went up above the bed

"It's a recharge station I managed to make a lot of them from the schematics of the first" Harry said before moving forward and helping Remus up then together they looked around

"So how did you learn to build all of this stuff" Remus asked and when he noticed Harry looking at something he followed only to find a larger version of what Harry looked like but this one was dead and it was hidden away like Harry put it there for something like a crypt

"He was one of the last to wake up but he woke up before I did that is the first Simon" Harry said this caused Remus to remember the man he met that had been in the computer

"Yeah I think we met one that had been in a computer with some woman" Remus said this caused Harry to nod

"Yeah that was the second Catherine you see they thought that they had some how got to the future so they tried to escape by using a satellite but each time they tried to get their minds into another body they left a copy of themselves and this was the first" Harry said looking down at the body

"He taught me everything I know huh although he fully admitted that he didn't know everything so he also showed me how to figure stuff out he was a great friend and a even better teacher" Harry said patting the hood on Simon's head

"But you said something about them leaving copies is there any more" Remus asked

"Yeah you see the second copy of Simon was lied to by the first Catherine she stated that if they reached the satellite server they could escape they did but they left there two copies Simon 2 got angry and betrayed then he attempted to destroy Catherine by overpowering her instead she became the first of those monsters and she made more so she could have her revenge by either making more or taking control of the already made ones and while she did that Simon 2 found out and made his own army of power suits unlike me both of them used human body's for there war I just use the metal" Harry said walking ahead and Remus instantly followed

With Albu and Minerva

"Oh we came all this way to find a child that is trapped" Albus said hanging his head

"Now that doesn't sound like the Albus I know" Minerva said sitting beside the old man who chuckled

"I wasn't met with such an impossible problem" Albus said before casting a few spells before he gasped

"Minerva cast a magic sight tell me what you see" Albus said and quickly she did and what she saw took her breath away it was like there were several green stars each connected by a string together and each was inside a part of the legion

"It's like his magic upgraded itself to help him wait that's how he isn't like the others they don't have magic" Minerva said then she watched as a surge of magic went through the system of stars

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT" Harry exclaimed

A couple of minutes before with Severus

"Well I can't call this Potter a brat he seems to have had a worse life than mine" Severus whispered to himself before he distracted himself with studying the battery as Harry called it it was glowing a blue color while its veins were connecting to the other batteries and each one was glowing a steady blue

"So all of this has energy inside this is ingenious if we could store magic inside something like this huh we would have power every where" Servourse said to himself before he pulled out his wand and tried to investigate the battery closer but as soon as his wand touched the battery it seemed to snap out and grab his hand sucking in both his wand and hand and the previous blue battery now turned a bright green and Servoursus could feel his magic sinking into the battery before he pulled his hand out then one of the veins snapped out touching a piece of the legion and it instantly caused a chain reaction it woke up all of the legion but one thing was different

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT" the Harry in front of him asked but Snape was too busy staring at the familiar green color that was Lily's eyes coming from Harry then the rest of the wizards and witch come and noticed what he did

"Servurus what did you do" Albus asked looking at Harry who had moved to look at his now green optics in a nearby window

"I touched one of the batteries with my wand and the thing tried to eat me it drained some of my magic" Severus explained this caused everyone to glance up

"So basically Harry's a magic eating robot now" Sirius tried to joke although it did cause Remus and Albus to smirk then Albus smirked even more

"Harry can you change these Batteries to suck energy from the air" Albus asked and when Harry nodded Albus smirked in success

"Well then I have a power source that should keep you alive for a long long time" Albus said this caused everyone to look at him

"What" Harry asked the question they were all asking

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Dumbledore said and quickly Sirius and Remus explained the wizarding world to Harry

"But headmaster how is that supposed to help me" Harry asked sure he kinda wanted to learn magic but he also didn't want to kill himself trying

"Simple what no one knows except the headmasters about Hogwarts is the fact that it takes some of the magic from the students show they didn't use accidental magic" Albus said then he explained

"You see the reason why young wizards and witches have accident magic is because they don't have any way to focus their magic when they're younger so it explodes for lack of a better word outwards but Hogwarts is built to absorb this magic when it's let loose and keep it locked up haven't any of you wondered why as soon as the students entered Hogwarts they didn't have any sort of Accidental magic" Albus said this caused everyone to go sheepish

"Well I was just happy that they stopped" Sirius said laughing a bit

"I had other things on my mind" Remus said scratching the back of his neck

"I tried to find out but was too busy to get a good enough look" Severus said shrugging before everyone looked at Minerva

"Well oh I don't really have a excuse" Minerva said and seeing there smirks new they were going to have fun with this info

"But besides that youre stating that if we can get enough of the batteries inside a room at Hogwarts then I would have a limitless battery of magic" Harry asked and when Albus nodded he started smirking and they watched as more of the legion woke up and got up

"Then it's time we go battery hunting because we're going to need a lot more but we are still going to need this whole room as well" Harry said worried about that last fact before Remus waved it away

"Simple fix we can make the room itself into a large portkey it would be a bit dangerous but as long as there's enough energy put into it we should make it" Remus said and nodding everyone got to work


	5. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	6. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Escape

With a plan in motion and the energy upgrade from Severus the legion were in tip top shape in fact a few of them was even running around to get rid of excess energy and the wizards noticed

"You know if you were just going to play around with my energy I would ask for it back if I could" Snape said still replenishing his magical reserves

"Yeah sorry but you kinda gave me too much energy that's why we need more batteries to much energy and we could explode but also too little and we shut down" Harry explained before the group of the legion that was running around went and grabbed up there saws and ran out the door there green eyes flashing in the dark

"I'll get the batteries you guys prep up the room for this portkey thing" Harry said before he quickly followed the rest of the legion while others stayed to protect the wizards as they worked

With the gatherers

"its the brat get him" one of the Catherines screamed before they charged at the legion before they noticed there green eyes

"Hmm I have an idea system overclock" Harry in the front screamed and the energy in their body's seemed to stream into there systems all over the metal and pistons making the legion glow green showing all of their mechanical pieces before they charged faster than before and started ripping the abominations to shreds With a incredible strength and each body that dropped a group of the legion not using overclock dragged their bodies back to base from under the floor while others all over the station known as PATHOS 2 took Batteries from wherever they could be found because if they were leaving this station Harry wanted to make sure none of the monsters of this place made it out either and with that thought the legion that was Harry charged forward ripping any enemy into pieces with either their magic enhanced strength or there saws

Back with the adults

"Sirius make sure that symbol is in the correct spot Severus push that magic amplifier closer to the core" Albus ordered

"Albus where are we putting this room anyway" Remus asked wanting the destination

"We're going to put it on the third floor corridor I've been making plans for that spot anyway" Albus said shrugging before continuing the work and while they were doing that Minerva was having the pieces of the legion that was there and those that came in to move some stuff closer to the center of the room to make sure they didn't lose anything so they were disconnecting a lot of the batteries from the walls and attaching them to the legions body's with the veins wrapping around there chest so it looked more like a backpack then anything else then the group watched as the last of the legion most covered in oil and other liquids and some were even limping from broken pistons in there legs and all of them were carrying a battery some even two them the last of them came into the room and shut the door behind him afterwards everyone heard a bang and crash and then the sounds of a fight outside

"What's going on" Remus asked having finished the portkey almost

"Simon we stole some of the batteries from him and he actually came down here usually this group stays in the more higher more dangerous places but they came down and know the two armies are going at a head that portkey better be ready because if it's not when those doors break we're going to have trouble and a lot of it" Harry said while several of the legion started repairing the door while trying to push back those on the other side

"Yes we've finished but we're going to need everybody in the middle of the room" Albus said this caused Harry to curse his luck and get angry then behind them they heard an explosion and Harry went ramrod straight

"That was cool" Harry said turning his head to one of the legion who had there hand sparking green electricity

"I have a plan okay simple all of the other pieces of the legion will go in the middle of the room while one of the legion goes out there and give the last of PATHOS 2 hell then when it's either safe or that legion is dead I'll tell you" Harry said before he ran to the door

"Wait Harry we don't want you hurt" Sirius said and when Harry turned around he could feel the sad smile

"Sirius I can't feel pain unless its emotional" Harry said before he jumped through the door and the rest of the legion all went into the middle of the room some grabbing Sirius and pulling him there then with everyone but one there Albus activated the portkey and the room vanished

With the last Harry

"Come on you monsters come get some" Harry screamed before a torrent of electricity went flying from his hands and zapped twenty of the advancing Simons down before several much larger Catherine's took there place causing Harry to have to back up and into a pair of arms

"Sorry Harry but I'm not leaving a single piece of you behind" Sirius said and before either side could get them he side apparated them into the entryway of Hogwarts it was lucky that the school was out otherwise the students would of had quit the fright because now in the light of day Sirius could see what Harry looked like completely and it would of scared anyone not in the know about who this was because of the fact that Harry was covered in oil and muck and that made him look like he was drenched in dried blood but what was even more scary was the rips in his clothes because through those rips Sirius could see the metal bits and pieces heck he could see the endoskeleton face because of the fact that Harry's hood and mask was almost completely gone showing only a thin metal neck with only two green glowing cameras where the eyes should be but what surprised Sirius was the battery that was attached to Harry because know in the light of day Sirius could see that one of its veins was attached to Harry's chest and what's more was the fact that it was pulsing like a heartbeat

"Well glad to know that scared you too" Sirius said this caused Harry to laugh

"Ha I can still hear your heart beating fast sheesh I'm surprised it hasn't bust" Harry said before they let go of each other laughing in relief then the two of them got up and started walking up the stairs and on the way they woke up several of the paintings this caused Harry to look around him in wonder but most of the paintings ran when they saw him

"Hey Sirius why are they running" Harry asked and Sirius pulled him over to a nearby suit of armor so Harry could see his reflection

"Oh yeah I would have run too well I would have before PATHOS-II" Harry said before the two continued until they started climbing the stairs and on the way Sirius told Harry all about his parents and Harry told him that he had doubted what the Dursleys told him then they started a competition of who had the worst time in their own prisons

"Oh well I had soul sucking demons that made me see all of the worst in my life" Sirius said but Harry just shrugged

"Try already having your life be the worst then being sent into a place ingested with hatred and war then add in the fact that the first nice thing happened there" Harry said this caused Sirius to wonder where this was going

"Only for said nice thing to be killed by a copy of itself and then find yourself in the need to survive any means necessary" Harry said then Sirius shrugged then frowned with a hunted look in his eyes

"Then how would it feel if we combined the two" Sirius said and both of them stopped and shivered

"It would be worse than a living hell" Harry said before both laughed neither noticing Remus and Minerva one floor above them then Remus was about to go down and join them but he was held back by Minerva

"Let them have this time together I think it will help both of them" Minerva said and thinking about it Remus had to agree for the past couple of days Sirius had looked drained and weak like a wind could blow him over and the only thing pushing him forward was finding Harry this had concerned Remus even more when Sirius didn't talk about what happened in Azkaban but it seemed as soon as Harry was safe Sirius had relaxed and it also seems he found himself someone who had somewhat of the same experience as him and with that thought the two watched as Sirius told Harry the horrors of Azkaban while Harry tried to laugh at the idea of it then started making jokes that made Sirius laugh then they switched over too PATHOS-II and while Harry explained the place Sirius could only pout

"Oh come on at least you got to move around and somewhat eat something I only got a cell and a loaf of bread a week" Sirius said before he remembered something and quickly pulled out a potion and drank it down

"Speaking of which I still have to drink these refilling potions I don't even know where Remus got them" Sirius commented

"I made them alongside some wolfsbane for you two" Snape said nodding at Harry and glaring at Sirius but Sirius only staired back and what he said next definitely hurt his pride

"Thank you Severus and I'm sorry about last mistakes" Sirius said but Severus only nodded before leaving them and know the two could see Minerva and Remus waiting for them by a door

"Well Harry ready to see your new room" Remus said before opening the door and with the others following Remus leaded the bunch down to a door at the end of the 3rd corridor and opening the door they found themselves in a large room with a trap door and a familiar room of to the side

"We couldn't bring the door without completely destroying the part of PATHOS-II that you were in so" Remus said shrugging and then the group walked through the door frame and into the room where a lot of the legion waved at them before continuing there fixing of the area and soon enough they lost sight of the part of Harry that had stayed behind but another already clean and repaired Harry came out of the group

"Well we're going to start setting up the batteries to grab the magic from the air but I have a question" Harry said before turning to Dumbledore who was waving his wand at the legion and repairing them so they didn't look as scary

"What was this room supposed to be for" Harry asked before he nodded to the hidden gate in the wall and the trapdoor

"Oh Harry I have a lot of old friends with valuable things so this room is to protect those things or to tempt theifs and capture" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes

"Well then i'd like to offer my services to help protect that stuff" Harry said and when they looked at him weirdly he explained

"There's too many of me to live up here all I need is one of me to be moving so the rest we'll need some place to be powered down until needed" Harry explained and nodding his head Dumbledore helped Harry put away the rest of the legion before they came back to the now empty room with only Remus and Sirius left Minerva having had to go and get ready for when students came back

"Well with that out of the way know I have a suggestion for you three" Albus said this caused the three of them to look up and also caused Albus to notice that that with the other prices of the legion asleep this one alone had extremely green eyes like all of the energy had been put inside him alone

"I am going to offer you guys a job" Albus said and when Sirius stared wide eyed and Remus was smiling happily then Albus finished

"I want you two to be the new muggle studies teachers are last one has went on a long journey to study up on his learning so he could be in 5 years the next Defense against the dark arts teacher so I need a new teacher for the class and with Harry here he can help you two with the knowledge of muggle tech, Remus has the teaching clarity and the papers ready and Sirius can tell a trouble maker easy and also help the younger years have some fun in the teachings" Albus said and after a little while the three of us turned and agreed all with smiles on our faces

"But on one condition" Harry said

A couple of months later

It was the welcoming feast of Hogwarts and the new first years were going into their new houses and Charlie Weasley was happy to be back although he was a bit sad that he would be the only Weasley there until Percy came during his 5th year but this year should be good

Knock knock knock

"Students and Professors I have something to say" Albus Dumbledore said and everyone not in the know all looked up

"Today alongside are new students we also have three new teachers" Albus said and whispers began around the table

"First we have are new defense against the dark arts teacher" Albus said and everyone instantly ignored the name knowing that this teacher would be gone by the end of the year

"And we also have two teachers for a know revamped class" Albus said this caused every muggleborn to look up at his choice of words

"This class has now become a main class all years must pass by their third year and after those that are in fourth and above do not have to enter this class know as the the newly renamed Muggle tech class teachers Remus Lupin and Sirius Black" Albus said and when the two of them appeared a lot of people clapped some being polite not knowing who they were some for the fact that the black house was a enemy to be feared and seeing as how their teacher had been in Azkaban they somewhat hopped that he wasn't insane

"And as the last notice of the year the third floor corridor is now forever more closed to all students that do not have my permission" Albus finished and this caused many to look up at this surprising news before must shrugged and started eating

"So what do you thinks in there Charlie" Tonka said coming over to the Gryffindor table with her yellow Hufflepuff robes

"I don't know but I have a question what do you think of your cousin over there" Charlie said pointing at Sirius

"Uh I sent a letter to my mom about him being are teacher and somehow my mom instantly sent a reply" Tonks said pulling out an unopened letter and this caused everyone to look over as she opened the letter then she started laughing after the first word

"Well it looks like my mom found it funny she says

" _I'm sorry my daughter but did you just say my brother Sirius Black was a teacher well if that is true I can tell you this if Sirius hasn't changed you guys we'll be having fun in class and I'll be waiting for the letters"_ Mrs. Tonks said this caused some confusion before they shrugged guessing that they should still watch their backs

Know it was the next day and all of the 3rd year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw class was in the new elective class of muggle tech it seemed there new teachers knew of the rivalry between Gryffindor and slytherin so they changed the schedule so the two classes was apart in there's class any way

"Okay welcome to your first year of Muggle tech know for the first day we will be sitting down and observing rather than walking around" Remus said hinting about his future plans but then Sirius came in and sat down slouched in his chair

"Yes sir Mr. Teacher sir" Sirius fake slurred before pretending to go to sleep

"Not you oaf you have to help me teach" Remus said this caused the previous laughter to increase they were already liking these teachers

"Okay for the first day of class me and SIRIUS will be showing you what we in other words I want you guys to do" Remus said putting emphasis on some words this just caused Sirius to groan before getting up with a grin at the class this caused more of the kids to laugh none of them noticing that there was a digital laugh among them

"now me and Sirius are new at this just as much as you guys are so we more so I decided that for today me and Sirius will be competing against each other" Remus said this caused some of the laughter to die down

"Okay it's simple I will be showing you guys one piece of muggle technology and explaining what it does and you guys and Sirius have to tell me a spell that can do the same thing or do it better then the machine"

Remus said and some of the students scuffed most purebloods thinking there was no way that anything muggle could out wit magic then Remus pulled out something that looked to the purebloods like a metal ball but all of the muggle born wizards and witches plus Charlie instantly leaped back

"Don't worry it's a fake" Remus said tossing the ball up and down and when nothing happened the muggle borns went back to their desks while the pure bloods stared at them

"Know those of muggle descent already realized what this was so can any pureblood answer the same question" Remus asked and only one hand ross one Charlie Weasley

"Okay you and please state your name so we can learn it" Sirius asked and Unown to the students looking around to make sure none were causing trouble well no trouble in there class any way

"Uh I'm Charlie Weasley sirs and if I remember that's a grenade" Charlie said this caused both Sirius and Remus to nod

"Yes and know I have my second question of how you know that" Remus said nodded his head to Charlie before moving on

"Know for those of you who do not know a grenade is used in the military division of muggle community basicly it's used to blow up the military's enemies by throwing it and pulling this safety pin" Remus said before turning to Sirius and away from the surprised class of pure bloods

"So Sirius do you have a spell that can do the same thing" Remus asked and thinking Sirius soon had a idea

"The bombardo spell" Sirius said and Remus nodded

"True but can the bombardo come in different forms" Remus said before pulling out three different explosive each just a representation and had no explosives in them

"These are also grenades but each is a different kind this one"Remus said putting his hand over one that had a tablet under it

"This is a sticky grenade" Remus said and then the rest of the class went about the same with Remus pulling out random machinery made by Muggles and Sirius and the class trying there best to show a spell that did the same they did fine with the first few like a lamp Lumos but then Remus got creative and pulled out a computer no one was able to copy that this forced some of the pureblood to admit to themselves Muggles may have gotten more advanced and throughout it none of the students noticed Harry swinging from a balcony above them watching studying his soon to be classmates and he found a few of them funny and Harry watched as Remus pulled out a mp3 player and asked around if anyone knew what it was and several of the muggleborn students raised their hands along with Charlie Weasley although Remus smiled at them then pointed at those that didn't know

"Okay but do any of you" Remus asked and no one raised their hands then suddenly Remus looked straight up at Harry along with Sirius

"What about you can you" Remus asked this caused everyone to look up and spot the figure above them none of them was able to completely see the person all they could see was that they were wearing some kind of clook that hid the person's face

"Huh it's a mp3 player it's used to listen to mu-music" Harry said not liking being the center of attention and backing up a bit so the students could barley see him

"That is correct know do any of you have a spell that can copy that" Remus asked and no one raised their hand most thinking about the question while others were wondering who the person above them was until they heard the bell ring

"Oh well looks like that's the end of class know for this week all of you will be finding several different Muggle items and writing them down and then comparing them to their magical version that will be all" Remus said and everyone stood up to leave only for some to crash to the floor with their shoes tied together

"And also make sure you don't try to jingce the backboard to write on its wall next time boys" Sirius said this caused all of them to go wide eyed at being caught before their shoes untied and they hurried outside

"Okay Harry you can come down know" Remus said and Harry easily jumped down to talk with his family

With Charlie

Charlie was still wondering who was that person that had been above the class he had already told Tonks who was beside him telling him about her day in that class luckily both were on break for this period so they could talk for awhile until Charlie noticed something

"Oh darn it I forgot my bag" Charlie said this just made Tonks roll her eyes

"Seriously you'd forget your head if it wasn't stuck to you" Tonks said remembering when Charlie had walked into the main hall in his Pjs then together the two friends went back to class only to freeze when they were outside the doors and could hear voices inside

"So what did you think of the class" Remus's voice came from behind the door then a strange voice answered it sounded like the voice was coming through a lot of static from a radio

"They seemed pretty cool but why did you guys point me out at the last minute" the radio voice said and both teens realized that this was the person that had been above the class

"Simple kid you need to get back used to more people than just me and Remus" Sirius said but it sounded like he was moving around gathering stuff

"By the way do you know how Muggles made these things because honestly I'm starting to become impressed" Sirius said moving more of the Muggle tech by the sound of it

"Well the bomb you're currently carrying is actually filled with a highly explosive dust that if a fire is lit on it by pulling the pin it will ignite and blow up" the radio voice said and for some reason the room had went silent

"Huh how do you know that" Remus asked

"Internet it's actually rather surprising how easy it was to hack my self onto there especially seeing as the closest Wi-Fi signal is in a nearby town a couple of miles away" the radio voice said this just seemed to cause Sirius some confusion but Remus laughed

"Sirius the muggles have one thing the magical hasn't ever been able to replicate a infinite into storage area that could literally be kept in a pocket" Remus said while radio voice laughed

"Oh so wait you just connected yourself to this internet" Sirius asked only for both Remus and radio voice to say the actual name

"Yeah its actually surprising hmm" Radio voice said then all of them heard a click and something like a dial turning until music started coming from the room

"Wow what did you just do" Sirius asked and Charlie and Tonks could just see this person shrugging

"Connected myself to the radio now I've got a couple songs to listen too" radio voice said

"Well that's great Harry huh wait I like this song could you turn it up" Remus asked and it was only then that the two teens began to realize who the kid was

"Siriusly uncle Remus classic music" Harry asked as piano music started going through the radio and both teens heard a groan from Sirius

"Well fine let's see if you can find a better song" Remus said and almost instantly the radio changed to a rock and roll song that neither of the young wizards recognized

"Okay I like this music what's it called Harry" Sirius said and interested himself Charlie leaned forward only to tumble through the unlocked door and tumble into the classroom causing the three occupants in the room to jump and also allowed the two teens to see Harry well mostly his hood was too far down to see his face and the clothes he wear kept them from seeing his skin as well

"Ah Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Tonks eavesdropping on your teachers know" Professor Lupin said with a smirk this caused both to blush

"Uh sorry sir I was coming back for my bag when we heard you talking" Charlie said quickly getting of the floor and he also ignored the fact that the small figure had hid behind Sirius

"Ah remember when we did that Remus eavesdropping on the teachers to try and find out what are grades were" Sirius said and Professor Lupin just sighed looking at the smirking side Professor

"No I remember you and James getting caught eavesdropping on a teachers meeting while I was busy in the library" Remus said this just caused Sirius to smirk more and in a stage whisper

"Uh right that was the cover story I forgot about that" Sirius said winking secretly at his niece who smirked

"So I'm guessing you guys won't mind that we just eavesdropped on you guys" Tonks said but Remus was already shaking his head no while Sirius was nodding his head behind the stricter teachers back

"No I believe you two will have to be punished as well as Sirius back there if he doesn't stop nodding his head" Remus said this caused Sirius to instantly stop, smirking this also caused a radio laugh to go of behind the man from the small figure

"Ah that's perfect okay here's you twos punishment for two weeks instead of going to your free period you two have to come here every day and hangout with the three of us" Remus said smirking this also caused the two students to smirk as well

"You can say its detention know would you two please take some seat's" Remus said and quickly the two went to some seats in the front of the class while Sirius had pushed Harry out from behind him leaving the small child in front of them

"Uh hey there I'm Harry" Harry said holding out his hand and instantly Tonks reached forward to shake it only to freeze a bit at how cold his hand was before she shook it

"Nephamera call me Tonks or your dead Tonks" Tonks said this caused the kids glowing green eyes to turn red for just a second before they went back to green

"Okay Tonks as long as you just call me Harry" Harry said and both of them could hear the smirk

"And I'm Charlie no problem with my name Weasley" Charlie said smirking before shaking Harry's hand as well

Then Harry sat down in a desk beside them

"Okay seeing as we have awhile before next period how about we start with how much you two heard" Remus asked and both teens just shrugged

"About around the point where asked about Harry's opinion of the class and to the point where you guys found us out" Charlie said and this caused the two teachers to relax a bit

"Okay then so I'm guessing you two have questions" Sirius said looking a bit more sirius and that wasn't meant to be a joke

"Huh sure what was that music you were listening too" Charlie asked while Tonks facepalmed although Harry secretly smirked

"Its called rock and roll it's pretty good" Harry said before he looked over at the table of tech and when he noticed the students and his uncle's talking about what they heard Harry deftly reached over a scooped up one of the machines which was a laptop and he quickly tried to boot it up but nothing happened so Harry opened the back quickly and figuring out the problem he deftly pulled out a smaller version of his batteries and put it inside the machine before he turned it on

"And as for why Harry is here well we can't leave him at the house alone and Harry what are you doing" Remus asked looking over at Harry who had somehow turned on a laptop and was currently scrolling through the internet

"What I was just going to go on YouTube" Harry said this caused everyone even Remus some confusion

"Huh what's YouTube" Charlie asked and for some reason all of them could just feel the grin that crossed Harry's face

"Well why don't I show you guys" Harry said clicking on the site and quickly he looked through his choices of videos

"Hmm so do you guys want something funny or action" Harry asked and looking over his shoulder Remus instantly started to realize what the YouTube was

"Oh okay I've heard of this didn't have the time or Wi-Fi to get on though" Remus said this caused the other to come over as Harry started a vine

5 hours later if anyone had entered the room they would of found most of the occupants of the room on the ground laughing as on the screen of the laptop another person got pranked

"Haha I don't know who these Muggles are but I might just borrow a few of these ideas" Sirius said while Tonks and Charlie nodded then they all watched as Harry paused the video and smirking at Remus who had pulled himself away from the laptop Harry walked back over to the table of tech and after looking a bit pulled out a rather large projector and instantly Charlie ran over to help him

"So what's this then" Charlie asked as Harry placed the machine on a desk and aimed it at a wall

"It's a projector it will send the images on the laptop and place them on the wall heh too bad the walls not a straight blank there's going to be gaps in the image" Harry said looking at the stone wall before with a flick of his wand Remus turned the wall smooth and smirking know Harry booted up the projector and after connecting everything Harry started looking around till he found something and after a bit of mind hacking Harry made himself a free Netflix account

"So anyone want to watch a muggle movie" Harry said starting up something he thought would be funny

"Uh what is Merlin's name doing on the wall" Sirius asked it took everyone a couple of minutes before thoughts in the know to realize that one this was a cartoon and two Albus Dumbledore looked a lot like cartoon Merlin

"Well this was fun but we have class so see you guys" Charlie said and Harry waved goodbye to his new friends as he turned towards Sirius who had a look on his face

"Hey Harry how do you make a video" Sirius asked and Harry could tell he had a idea for something and Harry happily agreed with it

* * *

So yeah Harry is now officially living in Hogwarts and has already gotten Charlie and Tonks as friends also I noticed that someone in the comments asked how Harry still had his magic well there is two reasons for that number one in my story at least the magical core isn't connected to the body it's connected to Harry's soul so when his mind and soul was moved out of his body and into the robotic one he kept his magical core after all how else was Tom Riddle in second year still somewhat able to use a wand and secondly Harry is quite literally a battery that sucks in magic so basicly while the students and teachers are eating there breakfast, lunch and dinner Harry is eating there excise magic and adding it to his own so yeah he still has magic and most spells will just be absorbed by his body so in other words Harry's the ultimate Muggle weapon against wizards but don't think that this makes Harry invincible he can still be killed somewhat at least he can at the moment also sorry for the long wait and the equally long chapter surprisingly enough I thought I had already posted this sorry


End file.
